


Harry and Cho in the Room of Requirement

by JuneJetson



Series: The Scenes You Always Wanted from Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneJetson/pseuds/JuneJetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Cho stay late after DA lessons in the Room of Requirement to work out the kinks of their budding relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Cho in the Room of Requirement

"Great job today, everyone!" Harry half-shouted amongst the chatter of the DA members finding their bags and books. Neville Longbottom smiled weakly as Hermione attempted to regrow his eyelashes. _He'll get the hang of it, sooner or later,_ Harry thought to himself with a grin. He then felt a slight chill tickling the hairs at the nape of his neck. His eyes flashed around the room, scanning for whatever had put him on alert.

 

It took two passes of the mass of students awaiting their turn to exit the vast hall to find her eyes with his. Cho's cheeks flushed the moment he'd spotted her. Feeling it was less than "cool" to approach her too eagerly, Harry flashed a smile and turned away. He set himself to the task of returning a few books to their shelves. This wasn’t the first time he'd caught her eying him and, thus far, he had managed to control his urge to walk right over and say something embarrassing, as always seemed to happen in her presence. It obviously had a positive affect and had been coming off as aloof, rather than projecting disinterest. Cho's eyes seemed to be lingering longer each time he found her staring. She had begun to seem….inviting.

 

He felt the air around him charge slightly as the warm, floral breeze she brought with her brushed the backs of his forearms. His lips spread into a smile as he turned quickly, catching her off guard and reaching out to steady her as she startled backward. His fingertips tingled as they released her elbow. His smile didn't falter.

 

"Hi there, Cho. Good work today," Harry said, emptying his hands of the books and trying hard to seem at ease standing next to her.

 

"Oh… well I don't know about that. I've been having some trouble lately. Do you have a few extra minutes to ….er….go over things with me?" Her eyes flickered upward and Harry could tell that declining her invitation to steal some time alone would be a big mistake.

 

"Of course I will," he said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic. "Let me just tell the others I'm staying behind." He gestured with a nod toward Ron and Hermione, and sauntered off to send them away.

 

Ron slung his bag over his shoulder and winked. "Good luck, mate." Hermione shoved him onward into the corridor, stopping to shoot a sly smile at Harry.

 

"We won't wait up," Hermione whispered as the door swung shut.

 

Harry turned to Cho, feeling a little breathless. He wasn't sure exactly where to begin. He eyed her from a few feet away, and she met his gaze with an intensity he hadn't seen in her eyes before.

 

"Thanks for staying," she said, taking a slow and measured step in Harry's direction.

 

"Oh... you know... that's no problem," Harry mumbled, lifting his hand to ruffle the back of his hair absentmindedly. "What exactly were you having trouble with? You seem to have a fine handle on the techniques we've been practicing."

 

"You're right, I'm having no problem with technique, Harry." She pulled her hair over to one shoulder, revealing her neck, and her fingers moved to play with the hem of her gray jumper. "I seem to be having the worst time focusing."

 

Harry swallowed hard as the last word slipped from her mouth, rolling off of her tongue, and hissing from between her shiny lips. He wasn't sure what to say, and silence always seemed to be the best idea when she was around. Instead, Harry tilted his head and let his eyes wander from hers. He took in her soft chin, the satin skin leading from the dip in her collarbone to the shadow of cleavage at the neckline of her top. The fireplace he hadn't noticed in the corner flared to life, rolling a wave of smoky heat toward them. He saw her take a deep breath and raise her fingers to the buttons on her bulky jumper.

 

"It's gotten quite warm in here," she said as she peeled the fluffy material over her shoulders.

 

"Ye-yeah," he sputtered. He took pause to inwardly berate himself for this slip in his resolve to remain aloof. He was much too busy staring at Cho's crisp, white linen shirt stretched tightly over her body to mind that he kept quiet.

 

"I see you're having the same focusing problem as I am," Cho said, seductively kicking off her shoes and slipping out of her socks. "Why don’t we sit down by the fire and see if we can get to the root of the problem?"

 

Harry reached out and brushed his fingertips over her cheeks and she smiled. "The root of **my** problem is right….here…" He trailed his fingertips over her lips, down her chin, over her soft throat and to the first button of her blouse. "How am I supposed to concentrate when all I can think about is…."

 

Cho's breath hitched in her throat, but her eyes were fixed in his and her hands were steady as they raised to her chest. She began to unbutton her top, her eyes fiery with nerves and desire. She cleared her throat and brushed her ebony hair behind her ear delicately.

 

 "So now? Are you feeling quite concentrated?" Her arms dropped to her sides, and she stood before him, allowing him to look at her. His eyes ravaged her, roaming from her slight hips, to her small waist, to her eyes and her wet lips. He couldn't pinpoint what was luring him in most. He felt every inch of her calling out to him.

 

The longer his eyes danced around her flawless body, the heavier her breaths became and her chest began to hypnotize Harry. He watched the light blue fabric of her bra straining with each inhale. _She had to have planned this,_ he thought to himself. _She looks too good for this to be a happy accident._ Before he had time to wonder how far she had planned for this to go, she began to unbutton her skirt and slide it down her long, silky legs. The matching underwear answered that question immediately.

 

He closed the gap between them, sliding an arm around Cho's waist and planting a steamy kiss on her lips. As his fingers snaked their way through her hair, a muffled moan hummed from her chest. Their kiss began to intensify, lips parting and tongues exploring mouths. Harry sucked Cho's bottom lip into his mouth and scraped his teeth over her flesh. He felt her resign to him as she sunk into his arms and pressed her body harder into his. He let his hands wander freely over her body.

 

"Ohh," Cho shuddered and moaned under Harry's feather-soft touch, her body quivering and begging for more. She pushed herself into him again, rotating her hips against his. He picked up on her not-so-subtlety and took a few steps back toward a wooden desk stacked with all of Hermione's favorite Defense books, leading her with him. With one sweep, Harry cleared the books from the desktop and gently guided Cho to sit squarely on top of it. She inhaled sharply as the cold wood chilled her exposed skin. She had a spark of burning lust stinging the back of her throat as the tangled limbs and wet kisses registered in her mind. She had never imagined being kissed with such passion, or being held so tight and with so much need.

 

Harry broke their lip lock to pull his soft t-shirt over his head, ruffling his hair in the process. The sight of the messy-haired, defined body of the boy-who-lived in front of her was too much to resist. Cho wrapped her legs tightly around Harry's waist, pulled him closer to her and began to lick and suck the smooth skin behind his ear. Her fingers traced winding circles over his chest and stomach. She arched her back, pressing her glistening chest into his and he swiftly unhooked her bra and flung it from between their bodies.

 

He couldn't stand having any more barriers between their skin. Every inch of his flesh that touched hers was exploding with sensation. His heightened arousal was turning him into an animal. He felt a guttural moan rumble from his throat as she grazed her fingernails over his shoulders. His mouth was tearing at hers, his hands wrapped in her hair. In a brief moment of awareness, Harry realized this was all going too fast. He needed to slow down, to enjoy every moment.

 

He pried himself from her arms to take a step back. They found one another's eyes and Harry froze. He wanted to take just a moment to admire the beautiful creature in front of him. He licked his lips, tasting her sweet breath on them, and drank in the slightly tousled look of her hair falling around her glowing face. Cho sat with her head slightly cocked, looking quizzically at Harry's sudden absence from her arms. He let his eyes linger in hers for a moment before he began to memorize the curves of her breasts. She smiled shyly and reached out a hand to him.

 

Harry pulled Cho off of the desktop and slid her panties down to her ankles slowly and deliberately. Her knees shook as he ran his fingers over the sensitive patch of skin behind them. He gently pushed her back to rest her ass on the edge of the desk, using both hands to part her legs. Kneeling gave him the perfect view of her standing there, glistening with her own arousal and shaking slightly. Harry looked up into her eyes and saw that she looked more nervous than she had moments before. He stood up and pulled her into a comforting, calm kiss. After a long few moments, he pressed his forehead to hers.

 

"Do you-"

 

"I want to," Cho stifled his question quickly. "I've just never seen you…..I've never seen anyone….No one has ever looked at me the way you were…..where you were…" She blurted out exactly what she was thinking.

 

"Would you feel more comfortable if-" and again he was cut off, only this time it was by his own surprised gasp as the room immediately accommodated. The bright candles that had been lighting their DA meeting had been snuffed out and the only remaining light was cast by the flickering flames in the fire. They cast an enchanting glow on Cho's face, not dimming an ounce of her beauty.

 

She sighed in relief and pressed her lips to his, giving him silent permission to continue by leaning back onto the desk. Harry kneeled again before her spread legs, and turned to kiss her inner thigh. On the opposite thigh, he used the lightest touch he could manage to trace the same winding circles on her that she had used to harden him minutes before. She moaned in delight and almost imperceptibly pushed her hips toward Harry's lips. In response, he teased her. He licked a slow, tantalizing trail up and down each of her thighs and her hips began to rock.

 

She could not stand the teasing. She reached out, wrapped her fingers in his hair and tugged lightly. She let herself slide off the desk a little, forcing his mouth onto her pussy. For a fraction of a second, Harry grinned at having made her take control. He went straight to work on her slick, wet lips with his tongue. He traced every inch of her satiny skin with care not to miss a single spot. Once his mouth found her clit, Cho moaned loudly and laid back on the desk, resting her thighs on his shoulders. He buried his face into her, lapping over her clit slowly and methodically, inhaling deeply through his nose.

 

She began rocking her hips again, sliding her juicy lips against the stubble on his cheeks and chin while Harry circled her clit with his tongue. He felt her grip in his hair tighten and her thighs locked on his shoulders. Taken aback by how quickly she brought herself to the edge of orgasm by bucking her pussy against his face, Harry acted instinctually. Feeling her body screaming out for more, he slid two fingers into her. He could feel her pulse around his fingers and he knew she was moments away from release.

 

He wrapped his unoccupied arm around her thigh and held her hips in place with his forearm. Cho struggled against the hold he had on her, but half-gasped, half-moaned in pleasure as Harry worked a third finger into her tight, aching cunt. She lost herself in the fog of sensation overtaking her body. Her pussy tightened around his fingers and Harry kept steadily drumming out a quick pace on her clit. He felt a shudder deep inside her and her insides began squeezing his fingers with a mesmerizing rhythm. She moaned squeakily and Harry stifled an amused chuckle into her pounding clit. She twisted and writhed beneath his firm grasp.

 

After a few moments of letting her twitch and bask in her pleasure, Harry removed his fingers, gently unlocked her legs from around his neck and stood up. With one hand, Harry used his thumb to lightly stroke her still throbbing clit, prolonging her orgasm and sending her into another shockwave of convulsions. Once she had exhaled a long sigh signaling the last wave of pleasure sweeping over her, he pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles and stepped out of his clothes.. His erection had bounced free of his clothes and stood straight, a bead of warm liquid forming at the tip. She met his questioning look with a smile, and reached her hand out to stroke the length of him. He was hard and smooth, with a few pulsing veins surging against her fingertips. She wrapped her slender fingers around his firm balls and tugged slightly, urging him toward her.

 

He positioned himself between her legs and leaned over her panting, quivering body. He began sliding the tip of his thick cock up and down the length of her pussy. She inhaled deeply each time he traced her clit, her eyes clamped tightly shut. Harry planted his lips over hers and she opened her mouth to take his kiss in graciously. He was kissing her deeply and thoroughly, leaving no part of her unattended.

 

Finally, he pulled away and she opened her eyes, looking dreamily into his face. Cho's delicate fingers brushed his hair from his forehead and she seemed to be coming back to reality. She was absolutely radiant. She giggled loudly and kissed him again. Once more wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him back to her. He aligned himself with her opening and slowly began sliding his long shaft into her wet, still spasming pussy.

 

She squealed again in delight as he began to pump in and out of her. He stood up straight, using both hands on her breasts to steady himself as he picked up the pace even more. She was now bouncing freely as he drilled into her and Harry began to lose himself in the soft, warm sea of her body. His fingers pinched and rolled her nipples as she arched her back and pushed her breasts harder into his palms. He was rougher than before, less delicate knowing her needs had been tended to. She liked loved it.

 

Cho found herself meeting his hips in the hard, fast rhythm he had adopted and didn't mind the slow ache spreading through her pelvis. It heightened every other sensation she was experiencing and she did not want to miss out on a single one. Harry picked up on this and began to fondle her nipples with more force. Her body responded with a savage moan and she screamed out in pleasure. Harry grinned and eyed her lustfully as she tensed and wriggled beneath him. He abruptly pulled out of her and left her pleading for more. She tried sitting up and collapsed back onto the desk, finding her stability less than dependable at the moment.

 

Harry grabbed her by the hip and shoulder and flipped her over. Thee cold wood stung her skin in an unexpectedly delicious way. He gripped a generous fistful of her hair and pulled her head back to press his lips on hers once again. She was startled by this at first, and then felt a fire igniting inside her as he slid his cock, slick with her juice, between the plump mounds of her ass. He pushed her face back onto the desk and released her hair. Grabbing a handful of each cheek, Harry kneeled to bury his face into her, letting his tongue probe and explore inside her pussy. She moaned and he felt her slightly relax, and then tense again as she squirmed under the light licks he gave the tight hole just above it.

 

He stood again, positioned once more between her legs, and began to inch inside her. When she tried to prop herself on her elbows, he smoothly grabbed each of her wrists and bound them at the base of her lower back with his hands. She practically purred, and he wrapped one hand in her hair and pulled her face and tits off of the desk. Her mouth gaped open in surprise and before she could protest, he slammed into her pussy and jolted her forward into the desk. She squealed and tried to untangle her arms from his grip. He tightened his hold on her and pulled her head back further, so her ear lobe was right at his lips.

 

**TITLE:** _Harry and Cho in the Room of Requirement_

**AUTHOR:** JuneJetson

**SUMMARY:** Harry and Cho stay late after DA lessons in the Room of Requirement to work out the kinks of their budding relationship. 

**TAGS:** Oral Sex, Rimming, Canon Het, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. There is EXPLICIT CONTENT in this story with language and situations suitable for ages 18 and up.

_______________________________________

"Do you want me to stop, you little slut?" Harry hissed into Cho's ear, continuing to thrust into her. Her head spun with the physical intensity of his touch and the words that both surprised and excited her. Deciding to give in to him completely, she shook her head to indicate she did not indeed want him to stop. "That's exactly right, love."

 

She grinned, slamming back against his thrusting hips and groaning in pleasure.  He guided her head and chest back to the desk and released her hair. Using his now free hand, he reached around her front and began tapping out another rhythm on her clit. She immediately went rigid and clamped her eyes shut again. For a few minutes, Harry continued working her into another frenzy. She was twisting and writhing against him, her insides squeezing him as he began slowly and deeply penetrating her. When he released her hands, she didn't try to stand or move. She was gripping the sides of the desk as if she were scared she'd levitate right off of it should she slacken her grip. It took no more than a few more thrusts to push her over the edge into another shattering orgasm. A cresting wave of pleasure washed through her body like lava and then ice, first searing and then soothing every nerve ending covering every single inch of her.

 

Feeling her walls collapsing and caving in around him pushed him over the edge of control. He furiously fucked her, losing the last bit of his mind he'd managed to keep. She moaned and squeaked with every pounding thrust. Finally, when he could hold himself back no longer, he let go. He could see nothing but her beautiful face, twisted in pleasure and lit elegantly by the firelight. All thoughts cleared his mind as he released into her. His ears filled with the heavy sounds of her breath and the scent of her hair suffocated him.

 

Cho felt every hot burst of his orgasm inside her, and ground her hips into his, smashing her ass between them. With one last shudder, his head dropped forward and he collapsed over her on his elbows, his forehead resting between her shoulders. They stayed there for several minutes, panting and shaking together, absentmindedly interlacing fingers.

 

She laughed breathily, surprising him a little in the stark silence of the room. "I feel much more focused now," she sighed to him, nuzzling her lips against his knuckles. Harry leaned in to kiss her forehead and stood up, exhaling sharply as he pulled his cock from the warm sanctuary between her legs.

 

"We will see about that at the next DA meeting..slut," he whispered the last word playfully and tossed her matching undergarments next to her smiling face on the desk.


End file.
